


Sharp Dressed Man

by writesometimes



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesometimes/pseuds/writesometimes
Summary: Lincoln's large hands came up and grasped either end of Donovan's still loose tie. "I'm glad you were never a bow tie man," he said grinning as he began straightening out the necktie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the events of the game

The morning air was clear and pleasant, the New Bordeaux heat hadn't settled in just yet. Everything was peaceful still, that dreamlike time when the city was simultaneously coming to life and calling it a night. Lincoln stood in front of the large window of his hotel room, looking out over the city he'd claimed as his own. His new suit was still a bit stiff, but the fabric was nicer than anything he'd ever worn before so he'd deal with it. The smell of freshly brewed coffee filled the room and he smiled to himself. A plush hotel room, coffee that didn't taste like shit, a nice suit, he never thought he'd have any of it.

He enjoyed watching the sun rise over his city. Watching it shed the day before and become what it would be for the next twenty-four hours was nothing short of magical. Knowing he had a hand in everything going on out there, that he was somebody now, made it even better. The sound of the shower shutting off in the opulent en-suite bathroom broke Lincoln's concentration. He walked over to the small kitchenette to refill his own cup of coffee and pour a second out.

The door to the bathroom opened quickly, thick steam rolling out. Donovan filed out after the steam wearing his new navy blue suit, deep red tie slung around his neck and knotted loosely. He snatched the second cup of coffee Lincoln had just poured off the counter and gulped at least half down in one go. "How are you already functioning?" he asked Lincoln, blinking slowly. 

Lincoln smiled widely at the blonde, watching as he drained his cup of the rest of his coffee. "I wasn't up all night listening to wiretaps, eating jiffy pop and drinking bourbon," he laughed into his coffee mug. Donovan groaned, as if the memory alone had assaulted him. "Shit, don't remind me or I definitely won't make it, hun," he groused, sticking his empty mug out for a refill.

Lincoln rolled his eyes and slowly refilled Donovan's coffee. "We've still got about forty-five minutes before we have to leave. Relax. You'll be awake and sober...enough by then." Donovan scrunched his face up in irritation as he chugged more black coffee. He was definitely not a morning person, but he'd do anything to make Lincoln happy.

Donovan leaned back against the short counter in the kitchenette and smiled slyly at Lincoln. Lincoln quirked a brow at him. "You look very nice in your new suit. One dapper bastard," Donovan mumbled into his mug. Lincoln's lips tugged up in one corner, face flushing a bit. "Seriously, who'd have thought Lincoln Clay could actually clean up," he went on, poking Lincoln in the side. Lincoln stepped closer to Donovan and put his empty coffee mug on the counter behind him.

Lincoln's large hands came up and grasped either end of Donovan's still loose tie. "I'm glad you were never a bow tie man," he said grinning as he began straightening out the necktie. Donovan released a shaky breath. "I'd look fucking ridiculous in a bow tie," he said tilting his head as Lincoln adjusted the tie. "I don't know, you might look good in _just_ a bow tie," he grinned wickedly. Donovan swallowed thickly.

Lincoln stepped back and admired his handiwork. "There. You look decent enough now to accompany a _very important person_ to the ribbon cutting ceremony of the newest school in New Bordeaux." Donovan pawed at the knot in his tie. "Can't be seen with some fucking square now, huh? Lincoln Clay, the debonair hotshot. Who'd have thought," he teased wryly. 

Lincoln straightened his own tie. "I wouldn't care if you showed up naked, but the press will be there and it _is_ a school opening so, better to err on the side of caution," Lincoln quipped. It was Donovan's turn to blush. 

"Maybe after all this ribbon cutting business is done we could swing by Macy's. Peruse their bow ties? They might even have matching boxers," Donovan proposed suggestively. Lincoln stepped closer again and wrapped his arms around Donovan's hips, resting his forehead against the blonde's. "You're a goddamn deviant, John Donovan," he chided. 

Donovan leaned up and pecked a quick kiss to Lincoln's lips. "That's why you keep me around," he beamed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://imwritesometimes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
